Cinderella's Life at the Castle
by Dixie Lee Duke
Summary: After the ball, Cinderella moves into the castle, but that's not all that happens, what about her family? LeFou, Gaston's ill minded sidekick? Here we go Please Comment and I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

The sun rose over the horizon as the king woke from yet, another dream, a dream of him spending time with his grand kids, while their parents watched, laughing at what they saw.

Shaking his head, he could only sigh, looking up at the picture of himself and his queen, their son in her arms before she had been taken from him all those years ago.

"I know I had promised you our son would have everything, but I just don't know Danielle, I just don't.", he whispered to himself before slowly shoving his sheets back and walking over to the window.

Looking out over the kingdom, he continued to think about his dreams and other things that had been bothering him lately.

He stood thinking, when he was startled by a knock, shaking him from his thoughts.

Rushing to the door, he growled under his breath, but was surprised when instead of the Grand Duke, he saw his son at the door, Cinderella beside him.

"W-What are you doing up?", he asked, wondering what his son was doing all ready out of his room, much less up and dressed.

"Sorry to bother you father but, uh...", Albert began when he stopped, looking to his wife to see if she wanted to tell his father instead, but she urged him on.

Nodding he turned back to his father, who was clearly becoming impatient. "Would you tell me, boy?", he asked.

"Ok... Well, you know how you've been so anxious for me to find the girl I was going to marry? Well-" at this he put an arm around Cinderella. taking her hand as he whispered for her to tell.

"Well, you'll have one of those grand kids soon.", she replied, involuntarily giggling as the king's eyes grew in surprise.

However, the next moment he frowned, turning toward his son. "You aren't trying to pull some kind of joke on me are you?", he demanded.

Taken by surprise, Albert shook his head. "No, no... Cinderella... she told me herself last night.", he replied, somewhat hesitantly.

"It's true.", she confirmed when the king still appeared to not believe them.

For a moment he could only stand silently as the news sank in.

Then, just as his son and daughter-in-law looked to each other, beginning to wonder, he broke out in a grin, his eyes lighting up as he began to laugh.

"I can't believe it!", he cried, gently taking Cinderella's hands in to his own as he looked up, giving her a fatherly glance. "You have no idea how happy I am, my dear.", he whispered.

"Oh, she might father.", Albert mumbled, scratching the back of his neck while rolling his eyes.

"Either way, you're the first person we've told.", Cinderella informed him.

Nodding, the king chuckled. "Well, you two head on and I'll be there for breakfast in a bit."

"All right, father.", Albert replied as he and his wife walked out, both smiling at one another, both still unable to believe they were really going to be so lucky.

Of course after finding this out, the King later ordered the Grand Duke to send word to the messenger that there was to be a ball at the castle the next night.

"Will you quit with that look on your face and get to work!?", Drizella yelled, annoyed at her sister, who was staring off into space, instead of drying dishes.

As she realized what she had been doing, Drizella punched her shoulder, causing her to drop the cup she had be holding.

"_Ooo_. You klutz! You can't do anything right! And it's all because of Amable, that baker!", she growled at her younger sister.

Though not having anything to say, Anastasia's eyes began to water as she sniffled, trying to keep from crying, but as she was about to begin sobbing, there was a knock at the door.

Still annoyed, Drizella gave her sister a warning, hoping it wasn't the guy they had just been talking about.

But, she was more surprised than thrilled when she saw that it was the King's messenger and numbly took the paper he handed her.

Looking at what was inside, she chuckled, glaring at her sister. "Now you're going to get it.", she hissed before she saw her mother at the doorway.

"And, _what_ are you two talking about?", Lady Tremaine demanded as she walked over, snatching the letter from Drizella's hands.

"So, the King is throwing the two of them_ another_ party, is he?", she mumbled before scoffing. _Can't believe he loves that girl this much,_ she thought to herself before looking to her daughters once more.

"Now, I want you two to get yourselves eligible men.", she told them, glaring at her youngest daughter, looking her straight in the eye. "And you know what I mean,_ Anastasia._ Now get off the floor. You two need to be ready for tomorrow night... Oh, and Anastasia,... pick up that glass, then get us some bread from town. In the meantime, I need to speak with your sister, alone."

And with that, both her mother and sister walked out, leaving Anastasia on the floor, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks.

As she walked through the village, Anastasia could only sigh, her head down as she headed to the baker's shop.

Approaching the front of the shop, she was startled, hearing her name. At first surprised, her expression quickly changed, her lips curling up once she saw who had called her. "Hey, Amable.", she called, her eyes catching his for a moment before she sighed. "Mother sent me here for bread.", she told him.

"Any kind she want?", he asked, opening the door for Anastasia. "I just finished a fresh tray.", he told her with a smile. Then, laying it on the table, picked up a loaf, breaking off a small piece. "Want any?", he asked holding it out for her to take.

"_Mm,_ Straight from the oven.", she whispered, smelling it before taking a bite.

As she chewed, Amable stood, taking a moment to think before slowly reaching out to take her hand. "Say, I hear there's a party at the palace tomorrow night.", he causally began, happy to see her eyes light up, letting him know he had her attention.

"Yeah.", she replied, dreamy look in her eyes.

"Well, you wouldn't want to go with me, would you?", he asked, slowly wrapping an arm around her, so his hand laid on her back, resting between her shoulder blades.

"Oh yes, I would love to.", she replied dreamily, laying a hand on each of his shoulders.

After looking in each other's eyes for a few moments, Anastasia watched, while Amable filled her basket, knowing what her mother wanted.

And a few minutes later, Anastasia stood, her hand on the open door to head back to the house.

"See you tomorrow night.", Amable said before kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes, thanks for the bread.", she replied before heading down the street, her head in the clouds, happy that she would get to dance with him again.

"Don't know why mother lets you go to town. You have that ridiculous look on your face every time you come back.", Drizella said as she watched her sister, starry look in her eyes as the two of them cleaned the floor.

"It's called love.", Anastasia whispered.

_Hmph!_ Well, I'm getting a man mother approves of."

Though she had just returned from town a short time ago, Anastasia was more than ready to go back, already tired of her sister's cruel comments.

As Anastasia sat, watching her mother and sister leave, she could only sigh, but was startled a moment later when Lucifer walked by, kicking one of the glass shards, startling her as it hit her arm.

"Why not, Lucifer. Everyone else in this house says I'm beneath them anyway.", she whispered as the cat turned his head, appearing to give her a look that said he didn't care, before heading on his way.

"Wonder what Cinderella's doing.", she wondered to herself as she reached forward to pick up the broken glass, thoughts of what her sister might be doing, going through her mind, wishing that she could have that as well.

Though, she couldn't bring herself to smile, her eyes said something about what she thought as she had images of herself and Amable living above the shop, each of them knowing the other loved them deeply, both working during the day, working together to make bread and other delicious things.

_Anything to get away from mother and Drizella_, she thought to herself, hoping her mother and sister would leave her alone for awhile, though the thought now occurred to her, that she wondered how she could managed to make it to the ball without the two of them seeing her, especially with the more plain dress that her older sister had recently given her, helping her to win Amable's heart.

"I'll find one way or another.", she whispered, determined she would gain her prize.

"You sure about this?", Charles asked his brother as Amable had just told him what he planned to do. "I know she's sweet and I saw you two at the ball, but... I mean, her mother.", he commented, the last two words causing him to wince.

"I know, her mother and her sister, but she's not like them. She's sweet and pretty... like her sister, the one in the palace who married the prince.", he replied, becoming nervous about what he would say next.

"But, I know she's the one. Everything seems... better, when I'm with her.", he replied. "I just asked her to the ball this morning and..." With a smile, he took the small box out of his pocket. Then, smiling he opened it, revealing a simple diamond ring. "I'm going to ask her to marry me... I know she's miserable with her mother and sister.", he replied with a frown.

"If you say so. I hope you two _are_ happy.", Charles replied, somewhat hesitantly. "I'm not against what you're doing, just that I know her other as well as you do.", he replied.

"Well,... didn't you ask Alison? Why don't you take her and you two can meet her?", he suggested.

Though somewhat hesitant, Charles nodded. "Ok, then. We can take them both to the ball together.", he agreed, causing his brother to smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"So, anything you want to say, father?", Albert asked as he blocked his father's sword once more, wondering if he could get anything out of him.

"About what?", the king asked as his son struck out.

"Well, I seem to remember you wanting to know every time I came back from somewhere if I found 'her'.", he replied, scoffing at his father's joking.

"So, I'm thrilled! I can't believe I'm finally getting a daughter-in-law and now this.", he replied.

"I know you are father and so am I... I never knew finding true love would be so amazing, but this... wow."

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough, son. You're excited now, but wait until your heart begins racing every time you see her, thinking about what's to come. Or, you see her making little things for the baby... Did you know she made all those little outfits her 'friends' wear?", he casually asked, still impressed, his own wife truthfully never having done anything like it, though she had sewn a few things.

"Know, dad, I think she might have mentioned that. The mice are great listeners, though there are some things I wonder about them, but then I don't think I really want to know.", he admitted.

"Well, you know at one time, I thought you were crazy saying those animals could talk.", he replied.

"Yes, father. I am well aware.", Albert replied.

"Well, you know at one time, I thought _you_ were crazy saying those animals could talk.", he replied.

"Yes, father. I am well aware.", Albert replied.

"Well, regardless, I'm thrilled my son is now getting everything I had.", the king replied with a smile.

His son could only smile himself, somewhat wishing he knew where his father was going with these talks, what his intentions were.

"Well... I, uh, need to go find Cinderella.", he told his father before laying his sword in it's case.

The king, though slightly annoyed by this, could only smile as he watched his son leave, knowing how happy he was.

When Albert found her, he wasn't but so surprised to find her in their room, a ring of her rodent friends surrounding her.

"Hey,", he called smiling as he walked over before kneeling at he side. "What are you guys talking about?", he asked.

"Cinderelly just told us the news.", Jack spoke up happily.

At this Albert could only chuckle. "Good to know she waited to tell you _after_ she told us, my father and I."

"We're happy for you two.", Jack told him, smiling as he took Mary's hand into his own.

At this, both Cinderella and Albert could only smile themselves, knowing the mice of course were part of their family as well.

"So, your father say anything about the ball tomorrow night?", she asked knowing how his father could be.

"Really just how happy he is that... well, that he's finally going to be a grandpa.", Albert replied, shaking his head a little, knowing how his father could be.

Chuckling at this, Cinderella could only smile, laying her head against his shoulder. "I just can't believe I finally have a family, one that loves me, cares about these sorts of things.", she whispered happily.

"Me too.", he agreed, reaching up to lay his hand on top of hers. "And, that I have someone who loves me besides my father."

At this, Jack and Mary looked toward one another, Mary smiling as Jack hugged her tighter, tickling her a little with his nose.

"Well, what about the ball?", Jack asked as he was done.

"Thanks, Jack. You just reminded me.", Albert spoke up, the mice and his wife looking at him confused as he dug through his pockets.

A few moments later, however, both Cinderella and her friends were surprised to see him pull something small from the last pocket he looked in.

"What's that?", Jack asked, the mice as interested as his friend was.

The next moment, he opened his hand, revealing a small clip.

"My mother was wearing this when she told my father... about me.", he explained.

Cinderella, as surprised as her friends, could only look, surprised at the small trinket in her husband's hand.

"It's beautiful.", she whispered, seeing the way the small crystals sparkled.

"Father and I loved her so much... Now we have you here.", he whispered while reaching up, taking a couple sections of her hair so they met in the middle, allowing him to secure them. Smiling at the sight of her hair, shiny as usual in addition to the sparkles from the clip.

"Perfect.", he muttered to himself a moment later as the mice sat, giggling to one another.

"And, what would you be laughing about?", Albert asked the mice, a grin on his face as well.

"You know Mother doesn't approve of whatever his name is.", Drizella told her sister, who stood, herself, looking out the window, waiting for Amable, who, she hoped, would be there soon to take her to the ball.

Though it hurt, hearing her sister's words, Anastasia tried telling herself that she had something better than her mother and Drizella, who, both, were disliked by most of the villagers.

"Hey!", Drizella cried when her sister didn't respond, then growled, putting her hands on her hips as Anastasia rushed to the door, as their mother walked in, pure disapproval on her face, as she watched her younger daughter rush to open the door.

Anastasia, though, smiled when she saw Amable, though he, himself was nervous, he stood on the porch, flower in his hand, for her.

"Hey,... Anastasia.", he whispered, reaching out, to pin it on her dress. "You... look... beautiful.", he whispered, leaning forward to kiss her lips.

"Me? But you're the one... you're... so handsome.", she whispered herself as Amable cupped her cheek in his hand.

"You... ready for the ball?", he asked, wrapping an arm around her, so his hand rested between her shoulder blades.

Her eyes shinning at this, Anastasia nodded as he led her toward the cart he had driven to pick her up.

"Sorry about the cart.", he whispered, but Anastasia shook her head.

"It's fine.", she replied, just happy that Amable was with her.

"I just... didn't know... you're so... different from your mother and sister and... I like it.", he said as he helped her onto the seat.

"We're uh,... meeting my brother and his girl at the ball.", he said a moment later, glad when Anastasia smiled when she heard this.

"So, you ready?", he whispered, smiling when she nodded, telling him she was happy.

The guests had begun to arrive, Albert paced anxiously, wanting the ball to go perfectly for both his father and wife.

"Albert?"

Now looking up, he smiled, seeing his wife, in her pale blue dress with it's hint of sparkle and the way the skirt of the dress moved so freely when she walked and her hair, just right, the way she did it.

"Hey, you ready for the ball?", he asked, reaching out, gently taking her hand into his while he held her close to him, happy to have her so close.

"I'm a little nervous, I'm still getting used to balls and everything that goes on at the palace... I'm hoping to see Anastasia tonight... I wish she could get away from step-mother and find her confidence.", she whispered, the love she felt for her younger step- sister obvious.

"I suppose that would be great if she could be happy... like us.", Albert agreed.

"You... ready to go?", Cinderella asked him a moment later, never knowing what the rules for such things were.

But, before he could reply, his father surprised them both, suddenly appearing at their bedroom door.

"You two ready to go? I can't wait to announce the news to the entire kingdom.", he cried, his eyes shinning with enthusiasm.

Albert had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "We're coming father.", he replied before he and his queen followed his father to the ball room, where the three of them stood in the middle of the huge room, all eyes on them.

Then, another thing Cinderella was still getting used to, the trumpeters and royal announcer, who got their attention as well as the attention of all the guests.

Then, the royal announcer, raised his own trumpet to announce the reason for the ball, the announcement of the royal baby.

At this, everyone was suddenly quiet, hearing this. Anastasia even smiled, thrilled something else good was happening for her sister. The King himself was still emotional over this fact, though he had first heard the news the day before.

From there, everyone danced and enjoyed themselves, also glad by the news they had been given.

Meanwhile in the garden, Amable stood, Anastasia beside him, his arm wrapped around her waist while they looked up at the stars.

"Great news about your sister.", Amable spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah. She deserves this kind of happiness.", Anastasia replied.

Now surprised by this, Amable turned to Anastasia. "Why do you sound so... sad about it?", he asked.

"Because, unlike me she's caring and loves people.", she replied.

However, Amable shook his head. "I think you're very caring and loving.", he replied, a loving smile on his lips.

"Well... I wasn't always."

Now, not wanting to wait any longer, Amable pulled the small box from his pocket, as he knelt down on one knee.

"Anastasia, I don't know who you used to be and... maybe that's a good thing, but I know who you are now. Anastasia... would you... marry me?", he asked.

Clasping a hand over her mouth, Anastasia gasped before taking a moment to gain her own confidence before she broke into a grin, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks as she nodded. "Yes, oh yes!", she cried, truthfully having never been so happy in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

"Well, I hope you had a good time tonight.", Amable said as he pulled up to the house to take Anastasia home.

"Of course.", she replied, her eyes shinning, almost as bright as the new ring on her left hand. "Now I... have to go back to Mother and Drizella.", she whispered with a sigh. "I'm... honestly thinking about... running away, to live at the castle... even if they just let me be a servant."

At this, Amable took her hand, a small smile on his lips... Um, Anastasia, what would you say if I offered _my_ services to the palace and we could both live there?", he suggested.

But, Anastasia could only gasp in response. "Amable, I couldn't let you do that... for me.", she whispered.

"I'm not.", he replied, "I'm doing it... for us."

"Oh, Amable.", she whispered before climbing down.

"I'll see you tomorrow.", he called before his horse led him away.

And with that, Anastasia went inside, dreading what would happen now that her magical evening was over.

"Well, how was the ball?", Adam asked as Cinderella sat, combing her hair out before bed.

Looking towards him, she smiled. "Wonderful... I saw Anastasia there... She seemed very happy with Amable."

"Ah, I see you've become quite... close to your younger step-sister.", he stated.

"Believe it or not, I actually have.", she replied, a smile on her lips as she said it.

"That's great, but... what about the... your step-mother and your older step-sister?", he asked now curious.

"No, just her. Both of them hate me... so much. They want nothing to do with me.", she replied, causing Albert to frown as he slowly nodded.

"Kinda sad... That and the way they treated you your whole life.", he added.

In response to this, Cinderella nodded, but could only shrugg, truthfully unsure of what to think of his comment, being that since her father's death she was just treated as such.

But, despite the wonderful talk they were having alone, Cinderella then looked to her rodent friends, who had been sitting patiently, listening.

"And, what have I told you about listening in on things?", she jokingly asked them.

"We surprised. Cinderelly say good things about Anastasia.", Jack replied.

"Well, Jack, I actually have been getting close to her... for a little while.", she replied, smile on her lips.

"Can we help her?", he asked, now nervous.

"Well, Jack, I'll let you know if there's anything you can help with.", she told him, trughfully unsure at the moment, but assured him they would know as soon as she knew something.

At this, Jack and the others nodded their heads, each knowing they were always glad to help.

The next morning, however, for Anastasia was a rude awakening, much unlike the dreamy night before with Amable.

With a sigh, she sat at her vanity, looking out the window when-

"Hey! Where's my breakfast!?", Drizella cried, bringing her younger sister back to reality.

"Sorry...", she whispered a moment later as she scrambled to her feet.

_"Hmph!"_, her sister replied as usual before heading back into the hall.

But, despite the way she now was being treated since Cinderella left, Anastasia smiled a moment later, looking at the ring on her left hand, thinking about the night before and thinking about what her future held.

And, these thoughts kept her a little less dreary than usual while she made both her mother and sister breakfast.

But, also, because of Amable, her mother and sister found more dislike with her, often threatening her, threats of which now were becoming less of a concern to her.

As she did her usual chores, she was suddenly starttled, seeing her mother glaring down at her, usual scowl on her face.

"Y-Yes mother?", she asked, voice trembling.

"Go to the village and get your sister a few things.", she demaded before tossing her a piece of paper. "And, I don't want you messing with that baker either.", she added before walking away.

Laying aside the rag she had been using, Anastasia hesitantly picked up the paper, dreading what would be on it.

As she began reading the list, she wasn't surprised by what she read, everything both she, and her sister would have ordered Cinderella to get for them.

_She really was right when she told me those things._, she thought to herself, thinking about her step-sister as she stood before heading toward the kitchen to get ready to leave for the village.

"Are you ok?", Albert asked as he and Cinderella sat on the cart, a small visit to the town square, mostly for Cinderella to see those she missed seeing almost daily before she moved to the castle.

"I can't help feeling there's soemthing wrong... Not with me.", she quickly assured him. "But, with someone else."

"Well, hopefully it'll go away.", he subconsiously replied, gently squeezing her hand.

"Maybe so."

However, it wasn't but a few minutes before she gasped seeing her step-sister. Though she didn't know_ all_ the hardships Anastasia faced, she_ did_ know she had changed. And, because of it, the two were becoming friends, more-so than the servant-master relationship they had, had.

In response, she gave Albert an apologetic look to which he smiled, waving it aside.

"This is why we're here. So you can see those you want to visit.", he told her, pulling the reigns to stop the horse.

"Anastasia!", she called, smile on her face as she approached her step-sister.

Though surprised, the sight of step-sister made Anastasia smile as well. "What are you doing here?"

"What I'm doing right now. Seeing you and everyone else I care about."

"Oh... I'm glad someone other than Amable cares about me... He... he proposed to me last night at the ball... You deserve happiness like that.", she replied, referring to the news the king had announced.

"Anastasia... everyone deserves happiness... even if you're the wife of the village baker.", Cinderella gently told her, smile on her face as she said it, laying a hand on her arm.

"You wouldn't happen to want to come live at the castle would you? You and Amable.", she asked, not sure where the idea had come from.

Stunned at hearing this, Anastasia could only stare, her mouth open at the surprise.

Though luckily for Cinderella, Albert, who knew about her sister as well, hoped down from the cart, smile on his face as he took Anastasia's hands into his own. "My father would be thrilled for you to live with us.", he said.

However, Anastasia, though the thought had seemed appealing to her could only shake her head, suddenly concerned. "I-I want to... but I just can't.", she creied before rushing off, as Cinderella was possitive for the mansion, which she herself, had once called home.

"Think she's... all right?", Albert asked as they climbed back onto the cart.

However, in response, Cinderella turned to look at him, determined look on her face as she said one word; "Mother."

Like herself, Albert had never known his mother, so he knew what she mant; her step-mother , like she had done for herself, was keeping Anastasia from her true love.

"Well, what can we do?", he asked, mentaly dreading her answer.

Determined expression on her face, Cinderella instead of climbing onto the cart, turned toward the shop before replying, "Talk to the baker."


End file.
